


"...To Be Loved By You." [Fanart]

by aramisinaskirt (SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Annamis Fan Edits [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Fanart, Quote: Any woman would be fortunate to be loved by you (The Musketeers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillennium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/aramisinaskirt
Summary: A quick collage I made for Anne and Aramis. My first fanart for this fandom.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Series: Annamis Fan Edits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992037
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	"...To Be Loved By You." [Fanart]

  


So, I'm not all the way to the end of the series yet, but I peeked, and knowing where Anne and Aramis' relationship goes in the series, I felt the quote fit their entire journey. They started alone and ended up together. In case the text is difficult to read, the quote I used was "Any woman would be fortunate to be loved by you." I just felt it was perfect and romantic. Long Live Annamis! 


End file.
